Abbey, Peter, and Collin's Nintendo Story
by Elpinkderino
Summary: This is a weird little oneshot that my friends and I made up. It's a little jerky because it was written by three people in paragraphs. Enjoy!


THE COOL STORY

One fine, bright morning Yoshi was taking a walk on his island. Then a huge shadow appeared over him. Bowser! Yoshi used a ground pound...tap. Nothing happened. Then Bowser said, "I am invincible! Then he pulled out a wand. He shot Yoshi so hard that Yoshi started flying... flying...now he is in space... now he is unconscious...little did he know he landed on a planet called Popstar, the home of Kirby.

Then Kirby ate him. The End. Haha, not really.

When Yoshi woke up, he found he was staring into a little pink face with adorable blue eyes. "Poyo!" said Kirby happily when he realized Yoshi was awake. He the beckoned for Yoshi to follow him.

Yoshi was still dazed and thought Kirby was a dream. Then he followed the little guy.

Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, Link was...Dum, Dum, Dum...doing nothing important...yet

Meanwhile (again), Bowser was at his castle, talking to a random Koopa.

"I don't know what happened," he said scratching his head dazedly. "You were sleepwalking again, sire," the little Koopa replied. "You were yelling something like 'I am invincible' and you grabbed your Pretty Princess Play Wand and charged out the door. No one could stop you. Let's hope you didn't hurt anyone like last time." "Yeah," he sighed, looking out the window. "Let's hope not."

Bowser then said "Its not a play wand, it's a rare one that makes me unstoppable, and, oh yeah, I like to hurt people! Mwahahahahahaha! Next we need to attack a new place." Bowser thought. "I got it! I will attack Hyrule!" So bowser got in his Koopa Copter and started flying towards Hyrule castle.

Meanwhile (AGAIN), Yoshi was near Green Greens Woods, where Kirby suddenly stopped in front of a large, star-shaped shiny thing. "Byo!" he proclaimed, obviously proud of the star-shaped thingy. He began to have what seemed to be a deep conversation with it. Needless to say, Yoshi was very confused. Turning around to face Yoshi again, the tiny star warrior told him (in body language) to hop on the shiny thing. Upon doing so he found himself being whisked through space and deposited safely on the ground. Looking up just in time to see the star thing going back to where it came from, he then surveyed his surroundings. "Wait a second...," he thought. "This isn't my island, this is...SWEET TRIFORCE, I'm in Hyrule!!!!!"

Then Yoshi looked around. He was in Korkia Forest! Then he saw Bowsers koopa copter flying past the forest and into Hyrule fields. Yoshi ran to a tree house. It said, "LINK'S HOME". Yoshi went inside. There, sleeping on the couch, was Link. This lazy boy is supposed to be the hero of time? Yoshi threw an egg bomb at him. Link awoke fastly. Yoshi explained the situation and they set of towards the castle. "Wait!" Yoshi cried. "We need more help!" Yoshi then found a huge catapult and launched an egg bomb towards the planet Popstar. Will his little pink friend bring help? Bum buuuuuum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuum **dramatic pause**

(To answer the question "Will his little pink friend help?") Gosh, not if Yoshi threw an EGG BOMB at his planet.

Anyway, Kirby was informing Tiff of his brief but awesome encounter of the Yoshi kind, and she was sitting there totally not believing him, when suddenly the egg bomb hit about...say...20 feet away, just missing Rick, who was also listening. Kirby, of course not knowing what the egg bomb meant because it was just the teensy weensiest bit VAGUE, he decided to go to Hyrule to have a stern word with Yoshi about the dangers of throwing egg bombs at unsuspecting planets, not to mention hamsters, so he hopped on a Warpstar and was off.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule Yoshi and Link saw a bright star coming towards them. Then Kirby crashed down next to them. "Poyo!" He yelled at Yoshi. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to come help us." Yoshi said. And then Link explained to Kirby what was going on. The three heroes set off towards the Hyrule castle.

The strange two thingies were giving Link stern looks. "What can I say? I spent the night at the Milk Bar in Termina with the guys". He pauses, then looks at the other two creatures." Wait a second how do you know about Hyrule, and who are you, and why are you here, and where did you come from?" Kirby appeared mad about the many "ands". By the way have you ever met my friend The Moon?

Still giving Link a stern look, Kirby began his story. "Poyo, byo Kirby piyoh suika poy piyoh Poyo byo suika poyo. Piyoh suika poyo byo. Piyoh. Poyo suika p-"

"Enough!" shouted Yoshi. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Neither can I," agreed Link. Kirby gave them both a look that clearly said, "Whatever. Let's just go and save the world, okay?" Then they arrived at the castle just in time to see Bowser landing in his Koopa Copter. Both Link and Yoshi were preparing for a huge, overly dramatic battle, when they happened to glance over Kirby's way. He was staring intently at a gigantic rock.

"Dude, you can't possibly lift that. It's too big," said Bowser, who had suddenly appeared when he saw them preparing for a huge, overly dramatic battle. Then Kirby ate the rock. I repeat, he ate the rock. Bowser looked like he was going to faint. "He..He...ate..it..." he stammered, turning pale. Yoshi noticed that now Kirby had a little hat. "Poyo," he said, apparently displeased at the results. He gestured at Link's supply of bombs. Link, trusting the little pink guy's judgment, threw one at him. He ate that one too. (Bowser is really pale now) Now he had a different hat. He pulled out a bomb and looked deviously at Bowser.

Yoshi was jealous because he is supposed to eat things. He saw a big rock. He gulped it down. "POP!!!!!" A giant egg came out! Then he got next to Kirby, ready to fire. Bowser was white as a bed sheet now.

Meanwhile, Link was doing absolutely nothing. Kirby and Yoshi didn't particularly care. While Yoshi distracted Bowser, Kirby discarded the bomb ability for a moment, then ate Bowser's Pretty Pri- I mean MAGIC wand. Aiming carefully, he spit the resulting star towards the sky. Meanwhile, Samus Aran was minding her own business, when suddenly a star came hurtling out of nowhere! boom Anyway, re-eating the star that was his bomb ability, he once again took battle stance. Bowser had already hopped into his Koopa Copter (useless without his MAGIC wand) and was halfway back to his castle.

Link, having none of his questions answered, was about to say something. He then thought, "I can't let these two creatures get the best of me". He then pulled out the Biggoron's Sword (not the less powerful but more famous Master Sword), ready for a fight, but, since he was confused, he just watched as the pink one blew away the giant Dragon-turtle-thing. He wondered what happened to all the palace guards, the king, Impa, and more importantly Zelda. Then he saw come confused guards and townspeople rushing onto the scene.

Is Link always this competitive? And by the way, Kirby doesn't blow, he sucks.

Anyway, with Bowser defeated and the world saved, the aftermath began. So basically, this is the epilogue. Kirby gave Princess Peach a stern talking to about lending Pretty Princess Play Wands to Bowser. Even though she didn't understand him, I think he got the general point across. Link walked around telling everyone how HE saved the world all by himself, Fred style. Kirby was totally upset by this, so he introduced Link to his good friend MetaKnight. The two, shall we say, didn't really get along. Heh. Yoshi returned to his island and told all the Shy Guys about his awesome adventures with Kirby and Link. The Shy Guys believed him about as much as Tiff believed Kirby. Samus never figured out where exactly the star came from, but we think she had a pretty strong suspicion of who was to blame. The Moon was very amused at the "battle" that took place, so he gave the three heroes complementary "I Saved the World" T-shirts, which were graciously appreciated. Kirby flew back to Pop Star in style with his awesome blinged-out Warpstar, courtesy of Zelda, and it was a really happy ending for (almost) everybody. The End!

Oh, and Link (Peter)? You aren't the only one who has an awesome-cool sword. Say hello to Galaxia.

THE END!


End file.
